Rose and Scorpius: Christmas time
by loonylovebottom
Summary: Rosse receives a letter from someone telling her to meet them at a certain place at a certain time. Who is it and what do they want?


**Rose and Scorpious – Christmas time**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any of the characters, places or names (Although I wish I did) they all belong to zee great J.K ROWLING!**

'Oi Hugo, I just got an owl from mum and dad' said Rose.

'What does it say?' asked Hugo.

'Dear Rose and Hugo' started Rose 'your father and I have decided to let you stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. And Rose can you please ask Lily, Albus or James whether they are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. All our love mum and dad.'

'Ill go and ask Lily' said Rose and with in a second she was running over to her cousin Lily. 'Hey Lil's are you staying here for Christmas?' asked Rose.  
'Hey rose, no were going home for Christmas, mum and dad said they have a surprise for us.'

'Oh, ok, well I better go and send an owl back to mum, bye' and before Lily could even say bye, Rose was running back to her little brother. The next few days past quicker than usual and before they knew it, it was the start of the Christmas holidays. On the morning of Christmas Eve rose received three owls. The first one was a letter from her mum and dad just saying merry Christmas for the next day. The next was a picture of her aunt Ginny, uncle Harry and three cousins, James, Albus and Lily at the Quidditch World Cup. The last one was from someone with the initials S.M that said:

_Dear Rose, meet me on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barnaby clubbed by the trolls at two pm tomorrow _

_S.M_

'Who is S.M' thought rose 'there's only one person that I know that has the initials S.M, but it cant be who I think it is, we broke up last year! ' she looked around the great hall, most students had gone home for Christmas, so the hall really quiet. Rose spent the rest of the day sitting by the fire in the common room reading, after dinner she went up to her dormitory read the letter a few times and then fell asleep. The next day rose woke up to a big pile of presents at the foot of her bed. After she opened all of her presents, it was almost midday. Rose walked lazily down the stairs and into the common room, she walked over to and sat in an empty chair next to her brother and said 'merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas' said Hugo smiling.

'Lets go down to lunch' Rose said standing up and making her way to the great hall. Rose ate her lunch quickly then walked up to the seventh floor. As she got closer, she saw blonde headed boy, when she had butterflies in her stomach, she just wanted to turn and run but she couldn't stop her feet from walking towards him. When she finally reached him, he turned around.

'Hey Rose' he said smiling

'Umm hi Scorpios' said Rose with tiny smile.

'Sorry about the secrecy, I just thought if you knew it was me you wouldn't come' he said looking at his feet

'Sorry to burst your bubble Scorp, but I knew it was you' she said laughing

'And you still came' said Scorpious grabbing her hand

'Hmm, I s'pose I did' she laughed

'Umm rose I got you something' said Scorpious passing her a small charm bracelet. She gasped then hugged him and said 'thank you Scorp, its beautiful'

'Wait there' he whispered. He walked past a blank wall three times and then a door appeared.

'What the?' said Rose looking at the door. Scorpious pulled her into the room.

'The room of requirement' he said.

'How'd you find it?' she asked.

'Last year when we broke up, I was upset and I was thinking about a place where I could be alone and not be disturbed, and I happened to walk past the wall. So I came back the next day and there was nothing here I tried to remember what I was doing and thinking last night and remembered I wanted a place to be alone, I stood there and thought about a place where I could be alone, nothing happened. Again, I thought about last night and remembered I walked past it. Over the next few days I tried thinking of different things like needing the bathroom, or needing food and no matter what I thought it would come. Later that night I asked the head master about it and he told me it was called the room of requirement and that he used it a few times back in his days at school.'

'This is so cool!' exclaimed Rose

'I know right' he laughed

'What do you think the headmaster used it for' giggled Rose

'No idea' Scorpious replied

They spent a few hours talking and laughing at eight o'clock Scorpious stood up and lead Rose over to a rug what was scattered with food.

'I thought we could have our own Christmas feast' Scorpius pointing at the food. Rose giggled and kissed his cheek. They sat down and ate most of the food that was there. 'Come here' he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. She lay down on her back and put her head on his chest then whispered 'I can feel your heart beating'

'Me too' laughed Scorpious putting his arm around her. When they sat up Scorpious whispered 'Rose we should probably go, its ten thirty'

'Yeah, we should' she replied. They both stood up and started walking to the door, Scorpious grabbed Roses hand, as she turned around Scorpious lifted her off her feet and kissed her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him. When Scorpious put her down he pulled her close and whispered 'Merry Christmas Rose'

'Merry Christmas Scorp'


End file.
